Voriel
Voriel Notable Living Members * Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. (-70 to ...) * Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. (-48 to ...) * Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. (-61 to ...) * Nusal Voriel-Lecarol Sarevir, C. (-45 to ...) * Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. (-43 to ...) * Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. (-43 to ...) * Young Semural Voriel Juctor, C. (-63 to ...) * Squinty Venitsal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, W. (-34 to ...) * Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-50 to ...) * Cuinsal Voriel-Otibryal Ossopy, M. (-41 to ...) * Tantal's Racitas Voriel (-29 to ...) * Foolish Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Sarevir, A. (-35 to ...) * Hybery Voriel (-35 to ...) * Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. (-23 to ...) * Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C. (-43 to ...) * Aphenas Voriel (-32 to ...) * Constrincas Voriel (-41 to ...) * Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-44 to ...) * Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B. (-28 to ...) * Amal's Gagy Voriel (-26 to ...) Notable Historical Members * Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, C. (-83 to -14) * Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C. (-87 to -21) * Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, C. (c. -100 to -30) * Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal Adesican, C. (c. -105 to -38) * Lazy Cuinsal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, C. (c. -100 to -51) * Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, C. (-70 to -24) * Gibral Voriel Juctor, C. (c. -100 to -35) * Droning Ormanal Candoam Voriel, C. (c. -100 to -30) * Young Tavengal Voriel-Otibryal Qualens, C. (c. -125 to -91) * Interval Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, C. (c. -105 to -51) * Proud Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, W. (c. -100 to -29) * Latavy Voriel (-91 to -31) * False Cuinsal Voriel-Cuinsal Oscumy, C. (c. -145 to -67) * Levyal Voriel-Cuinsal, C. (c. -125 to -92) * Didissal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor (c. -110 to -91) * Tavengal's Pronimas Voriel (c. -125 to -62) * Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. (-75 to -16) * Semural Juctor-Amussal Voriel, C. (c. -100 to -25) * Levyal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, G. (c. -100 to -40) * Old Semural Voriel Juctor, C. (-94 to -41) * Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal, C. (c. -120 to -77) * Ennal Voriel (-92 to -52) * Pollal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor (c. -105 to -90) * Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C. (-69 to -13) * Old Tavengal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy, C. (c. -145 to c. -110) * Young Latavyal Juctor Voriel, C. (c. -100 to -37) * Hessal Voriel-Otibryal Oscumy, C. (c. -120 to -73) * Early Semural Voriel, C. (c. -120 to -87) * Pillager Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Qualens, C. (c. -165 to c. -100) Family Trees The Voriel family is fairly well spread, with most living Voriels descended from the cousins Late Semural Voriel, Young Tavengal Voriel-Otibryal Qualens, the four brothers Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal, Levyal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal, and Treacyal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, and the three brothers Pagnal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam and Proud Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam. Descendants of Late Semural Voriel, C. Descendants of Young Tavengal Voriel-Otibryal Qualens, C. Descendants of Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal Descendants of Levyal Voriel-Cuinsal, C. Descendants of Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal, C. and Treacyal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, M. Descendants of Pagnal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam and Blind Otibryal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, C. Descendants of Proud Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, W. Category:Stub Category:Family Category:Voriel Category:Familial Family Category:Roaman Family